KoEWiki:FAQ
Welcome to the official Frequently Asked Questions page of the Elysian Archives. This page will help you get familiar with basic Wiki coding, and how to edit pages, create pages and more. If you wish to learn more about the Archives editing, refer to the Editing Protocols page. The Guidelines and the '' '' pages should help you ever further about Archives coding and how to make a good article. How to.. ...Create a page? First of all, in order to make a new article, you need to create a page. Creating pages is very easy, all you have to do is to go to the Search Engine on your left and search the name of the page you wish to create. This will also tell you if the page you want to create has been made already. If the page hasn't been made, you can create it by clicking on "You can create this page.". Make sure you are not making the same type of page twice. For example, there is no need to create a page about the First Battlegroup and the 1st Battlegroup. The page 1st Battlegroup should be redirected to First Battlegroup, as Acronyms are not allowed in page titles. More on redirecting will be explained later. ...Edit a page? In order to edit a page, click on the top most link in the article that says "Edit". It should be right to the discussion link. After you clicked that link, you are able to start editing the page. A blank area will appear where you can write about the article. You will need to know how to use Archives coding in order to make a good article. Check out the page for more information on that. ...Create a Character page? The first thing to do in the Archives, is to create your own page. That page will be all about your character. Alright so search your name and then create the page. Click on "Edit" and enter a Character infobox. A Character infobox should look like this: }} Now enter information about yourself. Where it says "name =" type "Your name". Where it says "homeworld =" Type where you where born, etc. Now write: Quick summery of character. Character History Full biography of character (From early life to Adult life and service in the Empire). Category: Individuals And basically, you have created the template for your character page. Of course, inside you should add more titles and categories and all sorts of information. But this is the basics. When you first create your page, make sure it has at least the character summery at the top. If not, it will be considered an empty page and deleted. Save yourself the trouble. ...Create a Heading? Headings are a great way to organise your article to sections. There are 6 levels of Headings. The first Heading is the biggest, getting smaller down to the 6th Heading. To create a Heading, use a "=" sign before the Heading and after it. An example for the 6 Level Headings: = Heading 1 = Heading 2 Heading 3 Heading 4 Heading 5 = Heading 6 = ...Style text? Styling text is very important when writing an article. Writing in Bold or in Italics can improve your article's quality. Use 3 apostrophes (Bold) to create something in bold. And use 2 apostrophes (Italic) to create something in italics. To make something Bold & Italic, use: 5 apostrophes = Bold & Italic To make something underlined or strike Use content for underline. And content for strike. ...Make links? Links are not less important than anything else while constructing a good article. They are great for navigation. To make links use one, or two brackets. A simple Internal link (Elysian Archives): Elysian Archives Internal link with a text (KoEArc): KoEArc A numbered External link (http://www.swc-koe.com): http://www.swc-koe.com External link with link text (The Kingdom of Elysia Website): The Kingdom of Elysia Website ...Make lists? There are various types of lists and Indents you can make. Indents can be created plain, with bullets, or numbered. If you write: : indent : indent :: more indent ::: even more indent It would appear as: : indent : indent :: more indent ::: even more indent If you want a numbered list or bullets, write: For bullets: * bullet * bullet ** sub-bullet * bullet And for a numbered list: # numbered list # numbered list ## sub-list # numbered list To get: * bullet * bullet ** sub-bullet * bullet And # numbered list # numbered list ## sub-list # numbered list ...Add an Image? Images are one of the most important things to include in an article. An article without images is boring, and should be edited. ...Make a Table of Contents? A Table of Contents is added to your article as long as it is long enough and has more than 3 Headings. It's there automatically and is important in almost every article. However, if you wish to disable the Contents along with the "edit" link for each section, type: __NOEDITSECTION__ ...Sign my signature? In Talk pages it is important you identify yourself by adding your signature in the end of the post. To add a signature, press on the Add my Signature button. The add signature image looks like this http://en.wikipedia.org/skins-1.5/common/images/button_sig.png. The signature will include your name, and the timestamp. See also For more information check out the page, it gives references to pages that can teach you about more Archives coding. If you have a problem, or you wish to add a question and an answer to the FAQ, contact the Elysian Archives Staff at their IRC channel, #cmg-empire-wiki Category:Elysian Archives